fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Stigma arc
The Stigma arc is the 14th story arc of the Fire Force manga series. It covers the events of the White-Clad learning about stigma and some of the newest members of Special Fire Force Company 8 training in Asakusa with Special Fire Force Company 7. Summary Jonah instructs a White-Clad to find those who have experienced an Adolla Link. At Special Fire Cathedral 8, the company 8 members laugh with Maki about her new rank, while the others discuss the Adolla Link and Konro being associated with it, prompting Shinra and Hibana to travel to Asakusa. There, they learn Konro is at a small shack beside Sumida River, during which Jonoha's servant approaches Konro now that he's finally alone. Engaging in battle, the pair discover the confrontation, and watch Konro defeat the cultist with his blade. Revealing his presence, Shinra and Hibana talk to Konro about the Adolla Link and Adolla, leading to the Lieutenant telling them of when he killed the Demon Infernal and saw Adolla two years ago. Arriving at the Guardhouse, Benimaru learns from the group that Konro is being targeted, and attempts to attack Shinra, leading to him dodging the attack. Telling the captain that his strongest attacks don't work on some of the White-Clad, Benimaru informs Shinra of Superfire, and has him bring members of his brigade in. As Shinra and Arthur arrive in Asakusa the next day, Konro greets Shinra and Arthur at the Guardhouse, telling them Benimaru’s whereabouts so they can start training. Once they arrive, Benimaru notices that Tamaki has joined them. She exclaims how she wants to improve after falling short in previous times. Benimaru then introduced the twins, Hinata and Hikage, as they start teasing her, much to Tamaki’s dismay. Konro's cleaning his interrupted by Hibana literally poking her nose through the curtained entrance. She says she wants to hear the story with the Demon two years ago again. But this time, she has brought along Captain of Company 6, Kayoko Huang, to do palpitation tests on Konro. Back with Benimaru’s training, he easily puts both boys down with no effort, telling them they need to go beyond their limits like Captain Obi manages. Eager to learn Superfire as quickly as possible, Shinra demands Benimaru to teach him. Suddenly, Shinra and Arthur find themselves confused and subjected to many different rituals including being tied upside-down to a stake or being dragged through the street. Benimaru explains this is necessary for them to learn Superfire and he went through the same thing, although he latter confesses he has no idea if any of these exercises were relevant or just hazing rituals. In the girls’ training, Hina and Hika alarmingly tell Tamaki to run away from them for one whole minute. Tamaki doesn’t take them seriously at first but after realising how fast and aggressive the twins are; Tamaki realises what she’s really in for. Tamaki struggles with her training to keep her distance from the Hina-Hika twins for 60 seconds. Running and dodging across the landscape like foxes chasing a cat, houses are damaged in the process of the training regime. Initially she only manages to keep her distance for five seconds. The twins decide to shorten the time to 30 seconds to alleviate the exercise. Whilst running, Tamaki thinks back on how her parents and friends encouraged her to become a Sister and how she awakened as a Third Generation. Back at school everybody talks about how amazing it is and what she could do now that she's a Third Gen, becoming a Fire Soldier or a Sister. look around the Holy Sol Obelisk, spotting and instantly gazed by the sight of Lieutenant Rekka; who excitedly tells them to stop peeking and to come over and join Company 1. Tamaki was instantly drawn in by Rekka's enthusiasm, and after some thinking, decides on becoming a Sister at Company 1. Back in the present, Tamaki continues to fail, only managing to avoid the twins for 12 seconds, and the twins complimenting her on the improved score. Tamaki exclaims she wants to try again. Realising that she wasn't sure why she became a Fire Soldier, and reminisces on Rekka's betrayal, Hajiki's death, and Juggernaut's bravery. The twins quickly close in on her, claiming she only managed 12 seconds once more, but this time Tamaki reacts and swiftly jolts past them. Understanding her weaknesses and finally wanting to change, Tamaki vows to start doing her best like her peers, awakening a new cat-like cloaked form across the right side of her face and hands. The twins turn on their own Ignition Abilities, claiming Tamaki has 30 seconds left, and that they're not going to go easy on her. With 30 seconds left to spare, Tamaki jumps from a rooftop, the twins following shortly after. Rummaging through the city, the townsfolk of Asakusa cheer on the girls as they speedily jump from building to building, creating a mess in the process. In a flashback, Tamaki remembers how her clumsiness frustrated her female classmates and left her the victim of bullying and name-calling during her highschool years. This forced her to sit alone in class and at lunch, a habit that remained with her throughout her time at Company 1. However, once she joined Cathedral 8 Shinra encouraged her to sit at the table with everybody else. Despite Tamaki not wanting to cause trouble and refusing politely, Shinra moves to the corner exclaiming he'll sit there so she can sit at the table, and the two end up scuffling, somehow ending up with Tamaki awkwardly leaning over Shinra. Shinra tells her that even if she does cause trouble, it's not necessary for her to isolate herself, stating she should be more confident. Running in at 40 seconds, the twins manage to gain on on Tamaki but she manages to flexibly dodge the two as they try to attack her, earning the respect of some civilians watching. Clocking in at 45 seconds and seemingly having her fire cloaked around her entire face. Deciding that's running away is not enough Tamaki comes to halt, preparing herself to run through the twins and avoid whatever they do. With a clap of the hands, Hinata and Hikage fuse whilst in their cloaked forms, becoming one giant flaming fox. As she rips off a part of her sleeve and encases it with flames, Tamaki creates a fireball and blasts straight through there Fusion. Before the Twins can escalate, Benimaru stops them and says that Tamaki has successfully avoided them for 60 seconds. He points out that has been suppressing her power but is finally willing to tap into it. After enduring Asakusa's madness to the point of exhaustion, Shinra and Arthur are furious to learn that Benimaru is not sure what the point of that was. As such, they strike with genuine fury and anger when Benimaru starts sparring with them. Feeling their violent intentions, Benimaru response by viciously overwhelming Shinra and Arthur as their uncontrolled rage feeds his own. Having taught them the value of life, the Breath of Life, Benimaru plans on teaching them the Pressure of Death. The boys fight their teacher for 5 hours before being completely exhausted and overheated. Benimaru tells them that the actual Superfire training starts now. Benimaru continues his rigorous training with the Company 8 newbies, much to Tamaki's discomfort at them Overheating. Reaching his limit and continuing to fight, Shinra's consciousness starts to fade, and he finds himself surrounded by Acala's flames. Through the flames, a hand rummages through, and it appears to be his mother, to which he then sees his Demon Infernal mother holding a baby Shō. He then starts to have a inner realisation that there is only one life, and that he requires the energy to take down his enemies in order to win. Having a sudden survival instinct, he confronts the Pressure of Death, and seemingly awakens new powers, much to Benimaru and Tamaki's surprise. Back in the Guardhouse, Kayoko distinguishes that Konro's flames are normal, but that there must be a connection between the Great Cataclysm that happened two years ago in Asakusa and also the one that involved Sōichirō Arg. After Hibana asks about the difference between the Adolla Burst and normal flames, Kayoko solemnly looks down at her scarred hand from healing Shinra way back after the 8th's trip to the Nether. Realizing that all the stigmatics whom were scarred from having an Adolla Link are in danger of being captured by the White-Clad, they venture off to see Hague; who is fighting off against a self-proclaimed "butcher" White Clad with a golden arm.